


In My League

by afteriwake



Series: Don't Know What You've Got Till... [3]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Conversations, Couches, Drinking & Talking, F/M, First Kiss, Honesty, Mentioned Lindsay Monroe, Nervous Aiden Burn, POV Danny, POV Danny Messer, Post Episode: s02e11 Trapped, Stealing Beers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Things change, hopefully for the better, one evening after the panic room incident for Danny and Aiden.





	In My League

**Author's Note:**

> Answering the **stagesoflove** prompt " _Stages Of Change - transcendence_."

She looked at him, her eyes bugging slightly. "Trapped in a panic room for _how_ long?"

"A while. And I really don't want to think about it." He took another drink of his beer and looked at her. "And then Louie kept calling...yeah. Not one of my better days, you know?"

They were sitting on her couch, and she had her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. He was slightly sprawled out, his head leaning back onto the back of the couch. This was the most relaxed he'd been in the last forty-eight hours, he realized, just sitting there with Aiden.

"Why didn't you call when you were in there? Hell, why didn't you tell me after it happened?"

"Cell phone was dying, and I was trying to keep the line free. Besides, what all was I going to say? 'Hey, Aiden, you aren't going to believe where I am right now! I'm in a panic room at a whack job’s place, and he's right next to me, dead.' Yeah, I can see you believing that one."

"But why didn't you call when you got out?"

"I was dealing with Louie." He shrugged. "And then I had work. Today I was off, figured I'd swing by, tell you now." She unclasped her legs and set them on the floor, then reached over and plucked his beer out of his hands, grinning before she took a drink. "You could have gotten your own."

"Yeah, but it's more fun stealing yours."

He grinned and shook his head. "And that's one of the many reasons I think you're a wicked, wicked woman."

She set the beer on her coffee table and then went back to the position she'd been in, leaning in towards Danny. She looked at him for a moment, then went back to her side of the couch.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing." She shrugged slightly.

"No, I know that look. You're thinking about something. What is it?"

"Remember in your kitchen, when we were talking?" He nodded, his mind starting to race. He knew _exactly_ what she was talking about. "You aren't so out of my league anymore, Danny."

He licked his lips slightly. "So, what does that mean?"

"It means...I don't know. But I figured I'd tell you." She looked at him. "I'm not asking for anything, I'm just saying..."

"If something happened it wouldn't be all that horrible?" he finished quietly.

"Yeah. Something like that."

He nodded. "I wouldn't be all that upset, either."

"Thought you were into that new girl you work with."

"I think she's cute and all, but I'm not into her." He shrugged. "There had to be something else you were thinking. I mean..." He spread his hands out in front of him. "Something else. I know you too well to believe that was all you were thinking about."

"I was wondering what you'd do if I'd just leaned over and kissed you."

"I'd have kissed you back," he said without even thinking.

She nodded, then leaned forward again, getting closer to him. This time he didn't just sit there, he leaned into her. There wasn't anything rushed about it; the moment had been, conceivably, years in the making. When their lips finally met, it seemed so damn natural that Danny wondered, just for a moment, why they'd waited so damn long.


End file.
